Attack on Skyloft
by AbesPavlov
Summary: Humanity was pushed to near extinction, and was sent skyward by the ancient Goddess. Now, Princess Zelda will do everything she can to lead humanity back to the surface and defeat the Titans.
1. Chapter 1: To You, 1000 Years from now

**Chapter 1: To you, 1000 years from now...**

_**This is a story that has been passed down for generations.  
This is the story of the people of Skyloft and the land they lost.**_

_**The people of the surface lived in peace for many years until one day the Earth broke with a mighty fissure.  
From the fissure, a horde of demons led by a dark King poured onto the land.**_

_**They destroyed villages, burned down forests, and murdered without hesitation for one reason.  
To obtain the power of the Goddess. **_

_**The people of the land pleaded for her help.  
For her protection.**_

_**The Goddess led humanity into war against the demons.  
Humanity seemed to be in reach of obtaining peace one again.**_

_**However, the King of Demons had one last trick.  
A plague that would cause the fall of humanity.  
An ultimate weapon of pure destruction.  
The Titans.**_

_**The Titans stood several stories tall, seemed to  
have no intelligence, and – most horrifyingly - devoured human beings.**_

_**The Goddess fought back, but humanity was completely overwhelmed.  
Eventually, humanity was pushed to near extinction.  
With no other options, the Goddess gathered the last of humanity, and sent them Skyward. **_

_**And so, the land in the sky was born.  
Before her time ended, the Goddess blessed humanity with the sacred birds – the Loftwings – and hid away her power in the sky.  
She swore that she will be reborn and defeat the Titans.**_

* * *

"_Zelda! We have to get out of here!" she couldn't make out the shadowy figure. "Zelda! He's coming! We have to leave now!" The shadow picked her up by her waist and ran off. _

Zelda woke up in her bed in a cold sweat. Her dream was so vivid. So real. Her father walked into her room, "Zelda, wake up… Why are you crying?" Zelda, wiped her tears in confusion. Why _was_ I crying? Zelda thought. "Just a bad dream, dad" she said comforting her father. "Well, go ahead and get ready. We have a busy day ahead of us." Zelda, nodded in agreement. Zelda sat up as her father walked out of her room. She waited a minute before getting out bed.

While getting dressed, she admired herself in the mirror. She wore a long pink dress with a white scarf. Her hair was in two braids – with a braid falling on each side of her head – and with the rest of her hair golden hair flowing freely. She grabbed her golden harp – that was to be used in today's ceremony – and headed out of her room.

"Good morning!" a voiced called out "Good morning, Impa!" Zelda said with delight. She ran to Impa and hugged her tightly, "See you at the ceremony, Impa!" Impa smiled widely, "You look so pretty today, Princess." Zelda smiled in return and made her way towards the palace doors.

Zelda exited the palace with the wind blowing softly through her hair as the sun shined brightly. She placed her thumb and index finger to her mouth as she curled her lower lip and gave a sharp whistle. Soon after, a giant blue bird came swooping down. Her Loftwing. "How are you doing today?" Zelda said as she ran her fingers along the bird's beak. She reached into her pocket and held out an envelope. She placed the envelope in the bird's mouth, "Go wake up Link, ok!" The Loftwing nodded and took flight.

* * *

Link was sleeping heavily. He was awoken by a large knock on his window. "Give me a second" he groaned. The knocking grew louder as the seconds went by. "Give me a second!" The window was forced inward. "Dammit!" Link yelled as he finally jumped out of bed, "Oh it's you." The blue Loftwing dropped an enveloped on his dorm room floor as it flew away. Link picked up the envelope and opened it.

_Dear Link,  
If you're getting this, I hope you're already dressed for the Wing Ceremony.  
But let's be real – it's you – I'll be waiting for you just outside the academy next to the Knights of Skyloft sign.  
Please don't be late for your own graduation!_

Zelda

Link quickly got into his uniform. He laced up his brown leather boots, strapped on his 3-D maneuvering gear, slipped on his white shirt and his brown jacket. He made his way out of his dorm. As he rushed down the hall, he bumped into the headmaster. "Hey, King Gaepora!" Link said quickly. "Link, wait!" he quickly turned around, "I have a present for you!" The King said while holding out a box for him. "What's this for?" Link asked. "You have been a friend of my daughter Zelda for so long, and today you will finally graduate as one of the Knights of Skyloft. So, I figure what better present than the Hero's Cap!" Link quickly unwrapped the box to find a green night cap. Link pinched his gift holding it up in confusion. "What…What does it do?" King Gaepora laughed, "Do you even listen in your classes? The Hero's Cap is a Royal Family treasure. It is said that whoever wears the Hero's Cap will gain the courage to overcome all odds." Link bowed in acceptance and then headed off to meet Zelda.

* * *

Zelda saw Link heading towards her wearing a green night cap, "What's with the hat?" she asked, "You're Dad gave it to me. Said it was a Royal Family treasure." Zelda stared at the hat, "Well, ok I guess. I've just never seen that in the Royal Armory." They both laughed, and started walking. Link looked over at Zelda, "So are you excited being the Goddess for the ceremony?" Zelda nodded, "Yeah." Link stepped ahead of her and stopped her, "What's wrong?" Zelda held her arm, "I've been having this nightmare, and I just have a bad feeling about today." Link smiled and hugged her, "Everything is going to be fine Zelda." She felt safe now, and held Link for a bit longer trying to hold onto the feeling security. "Come on now _you're _going to be the reason we're late" Link said as they continued walking.

The two made their way to the Skyloft Plaza and stumbled upon a crowd of people. "What's going on?" Zelda asked. A man turned to her, and simply pointed to the parade of Scouting Legion soldiers parading through the street. The entirety of the Scouting Legion had grim faces as they treaded through the street. One was holding a Scouting Legion jacket with the "Wing's of Freedom" emblem stained in blood. The crowd started, "They made it back from their latest expedition!" a voice in the crowd yelled. "Where's my son?" "Where's my daughter?" "How many do you think they lost this time?" "By the Goddess, how many more people do we have to lose before they stop with these useless expeditions?" Zelda and Link left the crowd – unable to continue to put up with the crowd.

"Those ungrateful..ugh!" Zelda yelled. "Let them be" Link said trying to calm her. "You should know more than anyone that the Scouting Legion does so much to help regain the surface world!" Link rolled his eyes. Zelda quickened her pace towards the Loftwing Port. They both jumped off into the sea of clouds. As they fell, they both gave out a sharp whistle. In a matter of seconds, the two were caught by their respective Loftwings. "Let's just get to the Wing Ceremony!" Link rolled his eyes again, "Let's just try to forget it, ok." Zelda huffed as they flew off.

* * *

The two made it to Isle Shinganshina. Once there, they jumped off their Loftwings. The two made their way to their respective places. Link made his way into the crowd of talking recruits while Zelda made her way to a stage with her father and the commanders of each military legion. She made her way to her dad, "Hello, Father!" the king smiled and brushed her cheek with his hand, "Are you feeling better?" Impa jumped in, "What happened!? Are you ok!?" The King laughed, "It's nice to see the Commander of the Military Police worry for my daughter, but she just didn't sleep well last night." Commander Pyxis made his way beside the king, "Well young one, when you get to my age, there's a remedy for sleepless nights!" Zelda could smell his breath from a mile away. She rolled her eyes at the sight of the Commander of the Garrison Legion take a swig from his flask, "Anyways father, are about to begin?" The King nodded, "We have about an hour besides we still have to wait for Captain Erwin."

She remembered seeing the Scouting Legion earlier. "I think I saw him. He was with the Scouting Legion through Skyloft Plaza this afternoon." Their faces all turned grim. "I'm sorry you had to see that, Princess" Impa said. "Hey, Listen now! Erwin is doing all he can for humanity" Pyxis said. Zelda snapped back, "Well, why hasn't the Scouting Legion made progress then?" King Gaepora tried to speak up but was interrupted by Commander Pyxis, "Listen, Princess! Don't come at me with that attitude!" his seriousness took Zelda by surprised, "You're secure in your castle" Pyxis then glared over at Impa "with the Sheikah acting as your personal body guard. So, don't act like you know the situation that humanity is in." Zelda snapped back, "What do you know Commander? The Garrison Legion is not going toe-to-toe with Titans! You and your soldiers are assigned to protect the sky cities, but from what!?" Commander Pyxis gave a hardy fake laugh, "Sweetie, we protect the city from the very people that live in it. You think that everyone out there is sweet and innocent. Hell, it isn't uncommon for a 5-meter Titan to find its way to Death Mountain, and you know who deals with it? Me!" Zelda stood quiet. Her eyes grew watery. He was right. She did not know the whole story. Pyxis opened his mouth again but was interrupted, "Pyxis, you made your point!" The King barked.

"Maybe it's time the young Princess learned." Everyone turned around to see Commander Erwin. Zelda brought her hands to her chest being taken off guard. "Erwin, now is not the time!" The King yelled. Zelda looked at her father and then at Erwin. What was it that she didn't know? Erwin approached Zelda. She looked down trying not to meet his eyes. "Listen Princess, I know you're frustrated by the Scouting Legion, but there's something about the sky cities your father never told you." She looked at her father in confusion, "What haven't you told me?" The king breathed heavily. He knew that it was time for his daughter to know the whole truth, "You know of how the Goddess sent humanity skyward?" Zelda nodded, "What you don't know is that her magic was never meant to be permanent" The King paused, "The Goddess believed that eventually humanity would one day recover the surface world." The King said with a look of disappointment. Zelda squinted her eyes trying to find meaning her father's words. "Princess!" Pyxis started, "One day" he waved his flask through the air, "This is all going to crash down!"

* * *

Author's Note:  
Hey everyone! I wrote this chapter and uploaded it a while back, but after reading it again, I just had to take it down and redo it. I spent more time on this new chapter. I'll continue writing on, so see you again in Chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2: Long Live the King Pt1

**Chapter 2: Long Live the King Pt.1**

The Wing Ceremony reception was in full swing. Zelda was sitting with her friends: Link, Mikasa, Eren, and Armin. "So, Zelda how are you going to keep yourself busy with Link joining the Scouting Legion?" Armin asked with a crack in his voice. Mikasa glared over. Armin looked away trying to avoid her eyes. Zelda was in a slump. Pyxis's words still echoed within her, "One day this is all going to crash down!" Zelda's eyes began to water again. The thought of everything she knew ending terrified her. She looked over at Link trying to speak but the words couldn't come out.

"How's everyone doing here?" The smell of Pyxis's breath was enough for Zelda to know who was talking. "Commander!" everyone said in unison while saluting their superior – everyone except Zelda. "At ease, all of you!" He took a swig from his flask before pulling up a chair. He looked over at Zelda and leaned in, "Listen Princess, I know everything you heard today sounds impossible" he whispered enough for her to hear, "but now that you know, what are you going to do?" Zelda locked eyes with Pyxis. His seriousness was overwhelming. What could she do? She wasn't a soldier like her friends or her father. All she was a sheltered princess, who was dragged into the truth.

"Everyone, may I have your attention!" King Gaepora began, "I am so honored to have such a strong batch of recru-"Gaepora was suddenly interrupted by a booming crash. Zelda jumped out of her seat. In an instant, Impa drew her Curved Blade and with a blur was next to the King. The cloud of dust settled and next to the King was a man. He was tall and lanky with bangs covering one of his eyes. He wore a white and black checkered leotard and a red cloak.

"Who the hell are you!?" Impa yelled. Every soldier present had their hands on their blade. Some of them went as far as using their 3-D maneuvering gears to positions themselves in a circle around the stage the King stood. Commander Pyxis stood with Zelda. He positioned himself in front of her. "Fathe-"She was interrupted by Pyxis, "Princess, don't move and don't panic." His voice was firm. Whatever was going on, Zelda knew that nothing like this has ever happened before.

Impa moved with such speed it was hard to see her. She charged at the thin man and slashed her blade. The man met her blade with his. "Please, let's try to act as adults. There's no use in throwing a fit like that, it's just bad manners." Impa grinded her teeth trying to get an inch forward – but with no prevail. "Now," he looked on to the crowd while holding a dagger to the King's neck, "let me properly introduce myself. I am Ghirahim, and I come from the surface." The crowd started to grow restless. There has never been any record of anybody living on the surface world. "And today, I come bearing gifts." Impa's eyes widened, "Everyone! Get ready! Get the Princess out of here!"

Pyxis threw Zelda over her shoulder, and zipped through the air on his 3-D maneuvering gear. Zelda saw Link, Eren, Armin, and Mikasa follow along. "Commander! Stop!" Zelda yelled as loud as she could. "Sorry Princess, but right now we're about to see hell" Pyxis answered calmly.

Impa raised her hands in front of her, and she began to speak in the ancient Sheikah language. A vortex of purple energy formed around wrist, "Step back, and this doesn't have to get violent" she said but Ghirahim laughed, "Do you honestly expect me to believe that?" Impa blinked, and in that second, shot rapid fires of violet orbs at Ghirahim. He moved swiftly - dodging every volley with grace. He disappeared in a blur, and when he appeared again, he was behind Impa with a dagger in one hand and a blade in another. "At least this way, you won't have to see me kill the girl." Impa was shaking in fear by how cool his words were. She then felt a sharp stab into her side, "Fuck!" she yelled out. Ghirahim gave a slight chuckle, "It isn't polite for ladies to curse!" He swung at Impa with his blade – holding back nothing.

His blade was met by Commander Erwin's twin blades, "Impa, get the King and get out here!" Ghirahim looked over Erwin's shoulder trying to catch the direction Impa and King went in. Both of his targets quickly made their way to their respective Loftwings and took the sky. "Are you really going to make me chase after them?" he said with a sad face. "Listen freak, I don't know who you are, but there is no way in hell you are getting to the King" Erwin replied trying to keep his composure, but the strength he was facing was becoming too much for him. "Well looks like I have to get my _friends _here," Ghirahim smiled and began chanting in an ancient language. It was like nothing Erwin has ever heard, but as Ghirahim finished, the ground beneath his feat shook. "My good sir, let us hope you do not die today. Such a handsome face should die with honor" he gave Erwin a wink before disappearing into a cloud of smoke.

Lightning bolts struck the ground throughout all of Isle Shinganshina. Where they struck, clouds of steam appeared. Erwin knew what they were about to face, and he knew that these fresh soldiers were not ready. "Everyone get on higher ground or on your Loftwings, but whatever you do stay calm, and don't let these bastards cause too much damage. Save as man-"his orders were interrupted by booming roars. The Titans appeared.

Most stood at 9 meters tall, and Titan wasted no time to start crashing through buildings. The soldiers were taken by surprise and – for some – that was their last mistake. Erwin watched as recruits were being picked out of the sky devoured. The sound of crunching bone and spilled blood is something that one can never get used to. "Fight back dammit!" he yelled at his soldiers. Erwin began his assault on the Titans. He zipped through the air slashing at the nape of neck of five Titans in a row. Each Titan fell hard and quickly began to evaporate. "Dammit! "He yelled to himself, "There's way too many of these bastards for these recruits!" Erwin began to shake as Titans continued to wreck the city and continued to eat his subordinates, "Fuck! Everyone retreat! Help evacuate everyone off this damn city! That is now our number priority!"

His orders were passed from soldier to soldier. Men and women flew through the sky trying to escape the hordes of Titans. Soon, the Titans lost interest in the soldiers and redirected their rampage towards the residential areas of Isle Shinganshina.


	3. Chapter 3: Long Live the King Pt2

**Chapter 3: Long Live the King Pt. 2**

Commander Pixis stopped on the roof of a building. He looked around him to take in what was happening. The Titans have reached Isle Shiganshina. The terror of the situation was paralyzing. He knew that evacuating the citizens was an impossible task. The sky ports were short in numbers and chaos had already filled the city. The only hope for order was to rescues King Gaepora.

Zelda watched in horror all around her. She had never seen Titans before, and for the first time in her life she realized why they were so feared. She examined a 10 meter Titan that was about a mile away. The titan had a human face but its head was disproportionately larger than its body. The titan was naked, yet it had no genitalia. "I feel like I've seen that face before" Zelda whispered to herself.

Link stood next to her and equipped his bow. He drew a bomb arrow and aimed at the Titan. "What are you doing dumbass!?" Pixis yelled, "It doesn't know we're here. Did you forget the first rule for fighting Titans? Stay hidden!" Link withdrew his weapons and nodded in a agreement. The group was shaking with panic. They didn't know what to do, and they clearly weren't ready to fight Titans. Zelda spoke up, "Listen! We have to save my father, and we are not leaving this place until we can confirm his safety!" Link looked up at her in shock, "You can't be serious! We have to get you to Skyloft Palace right now!" Zelda glared right back at Link. She brought her fingers to her lips and gave a sharp whistle. Her Loftwing flew in a matter of seconds, "Commander Pixis! Lead the group. I shall follow the five of you from the sky." "Yes, Princess!" he responded. Zelda reached into her pocket and revealed a blue gem on a necklace, "Commander, I want you to hold onto this Pirate's Charm that way I can let you know of any danger from the sky." The group nodded in agreement with their Princess. Link glared at Zelda before they began.

Gaepora looked over at Impa, and saw that she had already bled through her clothing. "Impa we have to stop. You know I can heal that wound of yours" Impa kept her cool, "No. We have to keep moving. Titans have made it to city and we don't know if that freak will show up again." Gaepora flew ahead of Impa, and he stopped her. She looked down in agreement, and the duo landed on a rooftop. King Gaepora held his hands together and golden light began to form. He pressed his hands on the wound, and it slowly began to heal. "You've lost too much blood. We have to get you to a hospital." Impa grunted in pain. She could feel the magic flow into her wound as it slowly closed the stab wound. "My King, we have to leave. The city it's lost. Just because you called in for back up doesn't mean anything. The people here. They were never prepared for Titan attacks." The King took a breath, "I've had the soldiers try to fly the citizens to the nearest town. Others should have made their ways to the lower lives of this Island. For now, we must kill every last Titan to stop the madness."

King Gaepora turned to view the city. He saw citizens running for their lives. Children being eaten. Soldiers being swatted out of the sky. Tears began to run down his face as he whispered, "I failed you all." His face slowly grew into confidence. He brought his hands together, and with a burst of light he summoned the Royal Family weapon – The Goddess Bow and Light Arrows. He whistled for his Loftwing and jumped on, "Impa, I shall attack from the sky while you take the ground. We're going to save as many lives as we can today." Impa nodded and shot off her hookshots.

The duo began making their way through the city. The king shot flurry of arrows – each arrow meeting its target. As the arrows made contact with a Titan, a burst of Light erupted followed by the evaporation of the Titan. Impa zipped from building to building slicing through Titans. She fell to the ground and saw a young girl running from a 5-meter Titan. With a flash Impa was beside the girl, and with a spin and a slash Impa took down the Titan. "Thank you!" The girl cried. Impa smiled, "Run, try to get to low ground." The girl nodded and ran off. Impa looked at the King, "It's been awhile since you've fought your Majesty!" "Not long enough Impa!" Gaepora was fueled by the heat of battle. He was calm and collected. Titan and after Titan fell.

Another bolt of lightning struck the ground, this time in front of the Gaepora and Impa. When the smoke cleared, an unusual Titan appeared. This one appeared to be armored in thick skin. Impa reached into her pocket and threw a dagger, but once it met its target, and simply bounced off. "King, this one is not going to be taken down so easily!" King Gaepora raised his bow, "Nothing can stand the power of the Goddess!" The arrow flew and exploded as hit the Armored Titan, but he still stood. It then raised its might hand smacked at the King. The King was only just able to dodge the attack. The Titan the charged at the King, and rammed into him. The King fell, but as his Loftwing dove to catch him, the Armored Titan crushed the bird in his hand. Gaepora hit the ground hard giving out a loud groan in pain. Impa ran to the King, "Are you ok?" "No I think I broke my le-" He was interrupted. The Armored Titan began to breathe fire down at the duo. Impa was able to create a shield from Sheikah Magic. "This shield won't hold!" The King reached into his pocket and pulled out a small stone tablet, "Please, take care of Zelda" Impa quickly looked over at the king, and saw that he began to chant in a language she could not recognize. A crystal began to form around her, and she slowly began to drift into the sky, "No! You can't!" King Gaepora closed his eyes as Impa's shield shattered around him. The fire engulfed the King and his surroundings. Impa was high in the sky in the magic crystal, and as she looked below, she saw the steam where the Armored Titan stood, "Where the hell is that bastard!?"


End file.
